1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for securing objects to support structures and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for imbedding an anchoring member in a body of hardenable cementing or other binder material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One method of anchoring an object to a support structure having an anchoring hole may proceed by inserting therein a tubular anchoring member which has a closed leading end and an open trailing end. An internal thread is provided at the open trailing end for threadedly receiving a screw operative for securing the object to the anchoring member, and via the same, to the support structure.
The anchoring member may have transverse dimensions so as to be receivable in the anchoring hole with radial clearance therefrom. A ring-shaped cap member may surround the trailing end portion of the anchoring member in the assembled condition, and may have such dimension as to center the anchoring member in the anchoring hole and to sealingly close the open end of the clearance existing between the inner surface of the anchoring hole and the outer surface of the anchoring member. The anchoring member may also be provided with an internal passage and at least one aperature in communication with the passage through which a hardenable material may be introduced into the clearance existing in the anchoring hole.
The hardenable material may be forceably injected into the open trailing end of the anchoring member by an injection device. A guide sleeve, receivable in the interior passage may be connected to the injection device for guiding the hardenable material located in the injection device into the clearance.
The injection device which supplies the hardenable material may have a nozzle and a plug constructed as a one-way valve adapted to be received in the internal passage of the anchoring member immediately upstream of the aperature. Of course, the one-way valve permits flow of the hardenable material from the injection device through the nozzle and through the aperature into the clearance but prevents backflow of such hardenable material in the opposite direction.
This and other examples of the prior art method and apparatus for securing an anchoring member to a support structure may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,120,128, issued to Pauls; 4,114,329, issued to Fischer, et al.; 4,063,582, issued to Fischer; 4,050,202, issued to Fischer, et al.; 4,044,512, issued to Fischer, et al.; 2,930,199, issued to Jarund; 2,210,441, issued to Bachman; 1,311,646, issued to Gordon; 617,492, issued to Love; and 556,082, issued to Boeddinghaus.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. issued to Pauls (4,120,128) discloses an apparatus for securing a tubular anchoring member into an anchoring hole of a support structure. In particular, the anchoring member or dowel 1, containing an interior passage 40, is inserted into an anchoring hole 16 of a support structure. The outermost edge of the dowel 1, when viewed from the surface of the support structure, has a reduced diameter portion 4. An internal thread is provided on the reduced diameter portion 4 into which a screw is inserted to secure an object to the dowel 1 and thus to the support structure in which the anchoring hole 16 is provided. A ring-shaped capped member 6 is mounted on and surrounds the reduced diameter portion 4 and serves to close the end of the clearance existing between the outer surface of the dowel 1 and the inner surface of the support structure of the anchoring hole 16. The dowel 1 is sized such that when inserted into the anchoring hole 16, a circumferential space exists between the outer surface of the dowel 1 and the inner surface of the anchoring hole 16. In use, a sleeve 41 is inserted into the dowel 1. The sleeve 41 has attached at one end thereof a bag 47. The bag is subdivided into a plurality of compartments each containing a different component of a multi-component hardenable binder material. Thus, when it is desired to fill the anchoring hole 16 with the hardened material, the bag 47 is compressed, as by squeezing, to mix the multi-component binder together and to force the hardenable material contained therein through the sleeve 41 and outwardly through an aperture 22 of the dowel 1. After the hardenable material is injected into the anchoring hole 16, the sleeve 41 is removed from the dowel 1. Accordingly, upon hardening of the hardenable material, the dowel 1 is embedded in the anchoring hole 16. When it is desired to secure an object to the support structure, it is necessary to screw the object into the reduced diameter portion 4 of the dowel 1.
Fischer, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,582) discloses a method and apparatus for anchoring a mounting element in a hold of a support structure. The mounting element 4 is insertable into the hole 2 and has a cross-sectional dimension less than the cross-section of the hole 2 so that a circumferential recess is formed between the outer surface of the mounting element 4 and the hole 2. The mounting element 4 has a central bore 9 extending in a longitudinal axial direction and is adapted to receive a threaded element, such as a screw. The central bore 9 communicates with the circumferential recess by means of a transverse bore 12. In use, an adapter element 10 is inserted into the central bore 9 of the mounting element 4. The adapter element 10 has a blind hole consisting of a central hole and a transverse hole 11. The transverse hole 11 communicates with the central hole and is open at an outer surface of the adapter element 10. Thus, when a hardenable material is injected through the adapter element 10, it flows through transverse hole 11 and into the circumferential recess surrounding the mounting element 4. After completion of the injection step, the adapter element 10 is withdrawn from the mounting element 4 and a threaded element is inserted into the central bore 9.
Bachman (U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,441) discloses a socket adapted to be embedded in a floor, sidewalk, or other surface to receive therein the end of a pole or post. The socket comprises a base member 1 and a tubular portion 2 open at its outer or upper end and having a substantially closed inner or bottom end 3 which is provided with an internally threaded aperature 4. The base member 1 is adapted to be embedded within a floor or wall 5 with its upper end substantially flush with the surface of the floor or wall. When it is desired to install the socket, a hole of a diameter greater than the outside diameter of the base member 1 is made in the floor. The base member 1 is inserted within the hole, and cement, molten lead or other self-setting material 6 is poured into the space between the base member 1 and the walls defining the hole. In order to assist in securely locking the base member 1 in position, Bachman provides the outer surface of the tubular portion 2 with any convenient form of irregularities as for example, radially extending spikes 7, or spiral groove 8. Apertures 9 are also provided at convenient locations through the walls of the tubular portion 2 to function as vents during the pouring of the self-setting material 6. The socket also includes an inner member comprising a tubular portion 10 having a substantially closed inner or bottom end 11 provided with an aperture 12. The inner portion has an external diameter slightly less than the internal diameter of the base member 1 and is adapted to be slideably engaged within the base. The inner member may be vertically positioned with respect to the base member 1 by using a headed screw 19 which is passed through the aperture 12 and engaged within the threaded aperture 4 in the bottom end 3 of the base member 1.
Gordon (U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,646) describes a mounting bracket for receiving screws. The device is composed of a helix or spiral of wire a, the interior of which is adapted to engage the thread of the screw b. The helix is formed with a series of radial projections c which are located such that the helix a may be centrally positioned in a hole d which is adapted to receive helix a. In use, a screw is first screwed into the device, after which the device is inserted into for example, a blind hole drilled into a wall, floor, ceiling, or the like. Thereafter, cement, lead, or the like, is inserted around the device and is allowed to set. The device is thereby effectively installed, and the screw can be readily unscrewed therefrom when desired.
Boeddinghaus (U.S. Pat. No. 556,082) discloses a device similar to that described by Gordon. In Boeddinghaus, a spiral wire c is inserted into a hold bored into, for example, a wall. The spiral wire c is secured in place by plaster-of-paris, cement, or other binding material. Thereafter, a shank a' contained on, for example, screw or bolt a is screwed into the spiral c and is thus held firmly in place.
However, these prior art references are individually or jointly deficient in that none discloses anchoring member advantageously adapted for use in anchoring large objects to support structures. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method adapted for securing heavy objects, such as signs, beams, and bridge structures, to a support structure, which may be, for example, a cement block, concrete abutment, pier, beam, or piling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an anchoring member adapted for fitting engagement with the inner-surface of an anchoring hole which has been pre-formed in the support structure. Such fitting engagement readily permits accurate positioning of the anchoring member in the anchoring hole with the added advantage that once so positioned, the anchoring member will be temporarily locked in place.
It is yet a further object to provide an anchoring member which includes a longitudinal aperture therethrough and fitted at one end thereof with a one-way valve. Thus, according to the method of the present invention, after the anchoring member is locked in the anchoring hole, a hardenable and cementitious material may be injected through the one-way valve in order to fill the clearance existing between the outer surface of the anchoring member and the inner-surface of the anchoring hole.
The apparatus and method of the present invention advantageously permits the use of a water-insensitive hardenable and cementitious material thus providing secure attachment even in damp weather conditions.